Safe and Sound
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Emma is tired and she definitely can't stay with her parents at the moment so she finds herself another place to stay the night.


**Some fluff because I'm feeling very fluffy after watching those CS scenes. They are so adorable!**

* * *

It's almost midnight when she realized she won't be able to find The Author for tonight. She never thought that the so-called Author would be bastard, running away like that after they just let him out of his prison. She finds herself in the middle of the street hours after his escape and shivers at the cold night wind. Her first thought is to go home, but she knew that wasn't possible. Yeah, she will be home, yet it won't feel like home. Not at the moment. She doesn't want to think about it tonight because she has had enough headaches (and heartbreaks) for today.

She heaves a sigh and starts to walk to God knows where, letting her legs take command and bring to wherever it wishes. Much to her surprise and joy, it brings her to one place she knows she would have also chosen. The docks. Particularly the large pirate ship docked at the far end of the docks.

She reluctantly climbs the stairs up to the deck, a little disappointed to find no signs of her pirate. That is until her eyes fall on the helm. There he is leaning by the railing looking to the sea. She looks at him with awe. The way he stands with ease. The way he looks out at the sea with serenity and peace. The way he looks so at home. Suddenly he turns around, and his too blue eyes falls on her, and he raises that damnable eyebrow of his.

"What are you doing here, Swan?" he asks, walking towards her.

She meets him by the stairs leading to them helm. "Well, I couldn't possibly go home to my parents right now so..." Her voice trails off, trying to find the courage to speak her mind.

He chuckles. "You're looking for a place to stay?" he supplies her with the words.

She nods, hoping he will let her stay on board. He smiles. "Of course, love." He gestures to her to follow him below deck and she follows. When they reach the lower deck, she realizes that he isn't wearing is usual clothing of leather coat and his pirate style of a shirt. He's actually wearing a plain black shirt that fits him _too well_. She could see the muscles of his back as he walks in front of her.

"I've never seen you as a sleeping-with-a-shirt-on kind of guy." she comments.

He looks at her over his shoulder with a smirk. "I'm not." he stops by one of the doors and turns to her.

"Well, why the shirt?" She just can't help but ask, really.

"I might have hoped you were coming over." he replies scratching the back of his ear, making her heart flutter. Because, damn him, he looks so adorable. Her eye widens with surprise, earning another scratch on the back of his ear. "Well, don't blame a man for hoping." she hears him mutter. He clears his throat. "Anyway, this is the Captain's cabin. You can have it tonight."

Now it's her time to raise an eyebrow at him. "Captain's cabin? That means this is yours, right? So why only me?"

"Love, as much as I would love to spend a night in a room with you, I think it's very inappropriate of me to take advantage of this opportunity when you're just in need of a place to stay."

She frowns at his words and walks over to him. "What if I told you I wouldn't mind the company?"

"Are you sure, love?" His voice dropping an octave lower.

"Yep." She smirks at his reaction and leans over to press her lips to his ear. "And I also wouldn't mind if you slept the way that you always did. Without the shirt, I presume."

His eyes bore into hers, the black of his eyes blown wide. His lips opened apart, breathing in deep ragged breaths. She smirks even wider and takes his hand, pulling him into the room with her. She crosses the room with ease and sits down on his bed, taking off her boots, moaning in relief when she finally gets them off.

He clears his throat again, getting her attention. "So, love, how's your wooden man friend?"

She wants to giggle when she remembers the way he denied that he wasn't jealous because he really looked like he was. As much as she wants to tease him, she decides with the normal straight answer. "He's fine. We finally managed to free the Author. Henry found the key in the sorcerer's mansion."

He walks over to her and stops just a few feet away from her. "Well, that's good news, isn't it?"

"Yeah, until The Author runs away like he's some criminal on a goose chase." She looks up at him, loving the way the lamps play with the contours and the shadows of his face.

"We''ll get him tomorrow." he reassures her.

She almost cries that instant because he said it so fast and with so much trust that it amazes her that she has such a man in her life. He's always there every step of the way. In good times or bad times. She gives him a small smile and wraps her arms around her waist, pressing her face to the hard muscles of his stomach. She feels his lips pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head and she can't help but let tears sting her eyes. Then his arms were on hers trying to push her away lightly.

"Swan, you know how I want this, but I think we need to get some sleep. We've got a lot of chasing to do tomorrow." he says, giving her a soft look with those blue eyes that looked like they're glowing under the shadows.

"Aye." she giggles as she removes her coat and sweater, leaving only her undershirt. She catches him staring at her as she threw her sweater to the chair nearby. She smirks at him.

"That's right, love, that's right." he says when he finally realizes that he was actually staring at her.

She chuckles and scoots over the bed, patting the space beside her. The bed dips with his weight as he lies down beside her. She immediately turn over to face him and places her arm over his chest, pressing her face to the crook of his neck. She closes her eyes, breathing his scent. Leather and sea and it's so much stronger right now, it makes her dizzy. She feels his arms snaking around her waist pulling her closer into his embrace. With the lulling of the ship, his scent and his warm embrace, she starts to feel sleepy.

"Goodnight, Emma." His voice, soft and low. She can feel the delicious vibrations of his chest as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. She hums in approval of both his words and his body. And she just realizes how right it all feels. Staying in his room. Being in his arms. Sleeping beside him. It's as if nothing happened, like the Queens of Darkness aren't here, like The Author is just a nobody, like her parents never did anything. She feels at home. Safe and sound.

And if there was one thing that's so clear to her that night it's that...

"I love you..." she whispers just before her breathing evens out and sleep brings her in.

He smiles into her hair, pulling her tighter against him, promising to himself that he's never letting go.

(The next morning, she finds herself repeating those three words, earning herself swollen lips and bruises on her body, humming in pleasure, that she won't mind having again next time.)

* * *

**JEALOUS KILLIAN! I will never get over that! I might have to write something about that, hm... Anyway, tell me what you think! Review review review! :)**


End file.
